Written In The Stars
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: Reese meets a new girl at school, but she's not into jerks, so Malcolm and Dewey set out to make Reese look like a nice guy. Will they succeed? OC in here obviously. R&R for more! Rated T just to be safe, or just because I'm paranoid.


I do not own Malcolm in the Middle.

I only own my OC and the plot.

All rights go toward their respectable owner(s) and/or producers.

* * *

The bell rung, indicating the end of their first morning classes and the beginning of recess. Reese Wilkerson joined the rush to get outside, before their teacher could even mention homework. He grabbed his bag outside and started to head towards the playground, when all of a sudden he bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the person said angrily.

Reese blinked stupidly, and looked around.

"What are you, some kind of idiot?" the person demanded. It sounded like a girl. Reese immediately glanced up. It was. She had long curly bright red hair and green eyes, with pale skin and freckles.

He put on his best smile. "Only the best," he joked.

The girl glared at him as she picked up her books that had fallen to the floor. "I know you…" she said slowly, eyeing him up and down.

"You do?" Reese asked curiously.

"You're that jerk who likes to pick on other kids for no reason. I heard the last kid you beat up was because he gave you the wrong answer for one of your homework assignments." She said. At this point, they were the only ones left in the hall way, everybody was obviously outside because it was recess.

"N-no, that's not me at all!" Reese said quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. What's your name by the way?"

"Reese. Reese Wilkerson. Yours?"

"Rose. Rose Harrison." Rose introduced herself.

"Did you just move here, because I haven't seen you before?" Reese asked.

Rose rolled her eyes again. She was getting tired of Reese already. "No," she said with as much sarcasm she could muster.

Reese of course was oblivious to sarcasm. "Really? Then why didn't we meet already?"

_Is he really that stupid? _Rose thought as they begun to walk outside and onto the playground asphalt. _This should be fun though…_she thought with a small smile on her face.

"You're that kid with a lot of brothers, right?" Rose asked him.

Reese nodded. "Yep. I've got one older brother who's away at Military school and two little brothers. They're both such babies…" he drifted off into thought.

"Well, that sounds…interesting. It was nice meeting you, Reese, but I've gotta go." Rose said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Go where?" Reese asked stupidly.

"The bell rung, that means class started." Rose pointed out.

"Um, wait, before you go, I wanna ask you something!" Reese called out to her just before she disappeared.

"What?" Rose called back.

"Do you wanna do something together this weekend?" Reese asked.

"I only just met you, and like I would ever want to date a guy who beats up kids for the sake of it!" she said, and turned with her nose in the air, marching back to class.

Reese watched her go.

* * *

On the walk home from school together with his brothers, Reese was unusually quiet, Malcolm figured it must have something to do with school. He didn't know what, perhaps a detention, or a bad grade, so he figured he should talk to Reese and find out why he was acting so weird.

"Reese, you haven't said a word since we left school. What's up?" Malcolm said.

Reese didn't answer. He had a dreamy look on his face that confused Malcolm, because she had never seen that look on Reese's face before. He had thought long and hard about what it could possibly be that was bugging Reese.

"Wait…" Malcolm said slowly with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "is it a girl?"

Reese didn't respond. Malcolm's face lit up.

"Reese has a girlfriend, Reese has a girlfriend, Reese has a girlfriend…" Malcolm and Dewey both chanted together, loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Reese suddenly came to. He punched Malcolm and Dewey both hard in the stomach and took off sprinting towards their house.

"Wow…(cough)…he…must…really…like her." Malcolm wheezed, clutching his stomach as they neared their house.

"Yeah…" Dewey agreed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I obviously own nothing apart from Rose. So what do you think of it so far? Love it? Hate it? Can't stand another Reese/OC fic on here? Lol...any review would be appreciated. **


End file.
